Todas as coisas que odeio em você
by Lily Carroll
Summary: O que é o ódio? O que é o amor? Não seria o excesso de cada um? Você já amou tanto uma pessoa que passou a odiala? Poderia dizer quando acaba um e começa o outro? Remus Lupin pode. [SiriusXRemus]. [Slash]


"E aqui estamos com esse pequeno conto  
Curto, doce e talvez cheio de erros  
Nada de dias de dor e tristeza  
É seu aniversário.  
Nada de lembranças de pessoas desagradáveis com cabelos coloridos e incidentes com cortinas.  
Apenas um pequeno texto que lembrará noites de _globalink_ e doçura.  
Isso ainda é possível?  
Pode ser que sim. Pode ser que não.  
Mas também não era possível que eu escrevesse uma linha sequer sobre _puppy love_.  
Essa fanfic é para você. Por tudo e por nada.  
Por estar sempre lá.  
Pelas brigas e pelo apoio.  
Pela insistência e piadas.  
Por você mesma.  
Feliz aniversário, Dana.  
_It's show time!"_

* * *

**Avisos Gerais: **Essa fic é yaoi/slash, um verdadeiro veneno para diabéticos e anti-yaois _caras-de-pau_ que mesmo vendo o aviso de "SLASH" na descrição, abrem a fic, lêem, se sente ofendidos e ainda vem reclamar. Se você gosta, boa leitura, se não...hum... Por que você continua aqui? 

**Disclaimer:** Remus Lupin e Sirius Black não me pertencem... E caso fossem, eu não teria parado de ler os livros!

* * *

**Todas as coisas que odeio em você  
**_por Lily Carroll_

Eu odeio Sirius Black.

Sem sombra de dúvidas essa é a frase mais estranha e estapafúrdia para estar de introdução de um diário de um grifinório.

Ela ficaria, afinal, mais adequada como cabeçalho das anotações diárias de algum sonserino rabugento, que com toda certeza teria motivos bons e honestos para odiar alguém como Sirius. Bem quem poderia culpá-lo depois do incidente com as salamandras?

Mas aqui estamos.

Esse é meu diário.

E sim.

Eu odeio Sirius Black.

Qual seria a reação de meus colegas de casa se dessem uma pequena espiada nestas palavras?

Acreditariam que o brilhante e sempre bondoso Remus John Lupin, aluno modelo e prestativo monitor-chefe, o garoto que passa mais tempo debruçado nos livros, o mais calmo e sensato dos quatro agitadores da Grifinória, seria capaz de odiar alguém?

Ao assimilar a idéia ela se torna ainda mais descabida quando se percebe quem é a razão do meu ódio.

Sirius. Meu grande amigo. Meu querido Almofadinhas.

Essa palavra, ódio, é aparentemente tão pequena, tão simples.

Quatro palavras. Duas sílabas.

Pequena.

Inofensiva.

Aparenta não mais que isso. Uma palavra.

Mas assim como o animal que ornamenta o emblema de nossa casa rival, a serpente, sua aparente fragilidade é ilusório.

Ódio.

Como uma palavra assim pode, na verdade, ser tão forte e destrutiva?

Uma palavra que tem labirínticos significados e que agora se encontra aqui, no topo do meu pequeno caderno.

Mas ela está. E isso é um fato.

Eu o odeio.

O conheço melhor do que ninguém. Sei tudo sobre ele. Tudo que se pode confessar no silêncio. As manias mais bobas, os gestos mais comuns.

Eu sei.

Por isso posso dizer, numerar e até dissertar tudo que há para se odiar na pessoa de Sirius Black...

Odeio seu jeito de andar, a maneira que caminha pelos corredores como se fosse o dono de cada sala e sua maneira preguiçosa de sorrir, fazendo com que cada pescoço feminino se volte para vê-lo passar.

Odeio, por outro lado, quando alguém lhe traz tristeza, tirando o sorriso e a felicidade de sua expressão. Odeio ainda mais quando sou o causador.

Odeio seu cabelo negro e quando está longe dos meus dedos, para sentir como eles são macios.

Odeio quando o corpo dele está longe do meu. Quando as férias correm e eu não tenho sua presença junto de mim, quando os dias passam arrastados e tudo que eu quero é ouvir uma piada boba ou um comentário inconveniente.

Odeio quando brigamos por bobagens, o modo como ele grita e vejo aquela raiva e mágoa mal contida sendo cuspida contra mim. O jeito como seu olhar me encara cheio de rancor a cada frase que eu jogo de volta para ele.

Odeio o silêncio acusador e a ausência que se segue. A espera angustiante até sentir seus dedos sobre minha mão e ouvir nossas desculpas sussurradas e em seguida abafadas por beijos rápidos, repletos de ressentimentos logo esquecidos...

Odeio seus sorrisos maliciosos e cheios de promessas que fazem meu rosto corar.

Odeio o seu jeito errado que completa meu mundo certinho. Como é forte cada esperança que ele me envolve.

Odeio sua coragem e sua cegueira para as dificuldades e quando zomba de toda a minha preocupação e prudência.

Sirius Black se torna o alvo do meu ódio quando ameaça subir na mesa do salão Comunal e gritar para todos naquela torre que me ama. Quando ele cumpre as ameaças eu me seguro para não azará-lo, tamanho o ódio e embaraço que me traz.

Odeio quando minha convicção cai por terra em troca de beijos roubados e abraços rápidos em salas vazias.

Odeio ouvir seu riso se afastando de mim nas tardes quentes de brincadeiras e jogos.

Odeio quando um simples pedido murmurado por ele faz com que eu deixe de lado todos os meus deveres e obrigações.

Odeio o que ele faz comigo em todos os aspectos, gênero e grau.

Mas o que mais odeio é o fato de que para mim, sobre todas as coisas, é impossível realmente que eu possa odiá-lo.

Que o único ódio verdadeiro que tenho por ele é a idéia de tê-lo longe de mim...

—X—

"Moony! Ainda não terminou a lição? Vem logo! Estou com a capa... vamos nos divertir!"

"_Paddy_, você não vai assaltar a cozinha de novo!" Respondo fechando o pequeno livro de capa vermelha, guardando-o de volta na mochila.

"Cozinha? Ah não, senhor monitor chefe, me magoa ver como tão cruelmente você me julga! Eu não pretendo escravizar nenhum elfo doméstico esta noite, com pedidos de um banquete a base de chocolate!" Ele diz em tom solene sentando na cama próximo a mim. "O que eu pretendo, é nesse instante, raptá-lo para a torre mais alta e distante onde ninguém ouvirá seus gritos desesperados de socorro e o salvará de minhas garras e torturas que guardei para essa noite!" Seus braços me envolvem, me puxando de encontro a ele e dando ênfase em sua ameaça.

"Isso é algum tipo de vingança pelo comentário sobre unicórnio? Perdoe esse pobre e indefeso estudante que não soube medir suas palavras, não me castigue e eu farei tudo o que você quiser..." Respondo rindo sem ter como fugir do abraço. Dou um beijo macio e leve no canto dos seus lábios.

"Então você vai fazer bem o seu papel de refém e me seguirá sem oferecer resistência? Ótimo... se bem que um pouco de gritinhos histéricos seriam divertidos, posso providenciar as correntes?"

"Você é um maluco pervertido senhor Sirius Black..."

"E você não me ama por isso?" Ele diz rindo e sinto seus dentes pontudos passando pelo meu pescoço, mas logo ele resolve mudar de tática, descendo a mão até minha barriga e fazendo cócegas. Arquejo e tento fugir dele apenas para me desequilibrar e tombar para a beirada da cama. Agarro sua camisa branca e o arrasto comigo em queda para o chão do dormitório, onde fico preso sob seu peso e indefeso desses olhos maus e cheios de amor.

Ergo minha mão e passo a pontas dos meus dedos pelo seu rosto e paro ao tocar os lábios que logo se curvam em outro sorriso malicioso. Respondo ao sorriso e falo bem devagar para ele entender a gravidade da situação.

"Sirius Black, eu odeio você profundamente".

Logo estou sendo erguido e levado em direção à Torre de Astronomia.

**Fim**

* * *

_Um verdadeiro amor nunca morre. Clichê sim, mas o que seria do mundo sem os clichês? Essa fic é meu presente de aniversário para Dana Norram, minha amiga e parceiras de crimes e todos os clichês possíveis que existam para definir a pessoa importante que você é para mim. Odeio você de todo o coração_. 


End file.
